


Tainted Angel

by Dancerdreams2



Series: Idol for One [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Nikaido isn’t the innocent angel her fans believe she is.





	Tainted Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori and originally posted in writetomyheart@LJ. Written in the same verse as “Idol for One,” just a few months later. Thanks to orangegreenlove@LJ for the quick beta! My second non-exchange fic this year and it’s still January! I think it’s worth mentioning that Kitayama is a troll and Fujigaya’s life is hard. I have no idea where all the genderswitch is coming from, but I’m running with it. u_u

“‘Little angel’ my foot,” Senga laughs to himself, looking up from his phone and over at his girlfriend who is currently messing with Kitayama’s phone across the room. He continues to scroll through the blog on his phone until Nikaido plops back down next to him.  
  
“What are you looking at?” she asks, peering over at his screen.  
  
“Just some fan blogs,” Senga shrugs. “What were you you doing to Kitamitsu’s phone?”  
  
“I switched Tottsu’s and Taipi’s contact info,” she grins smugly. “Pranks gonna be on her when she asks Taipi over instead of her girlfriend.”  
  
“That’s totally not gonna work,” Senga frowns. “Are you sure this isn’t a prank on Taipi this time?”  
  
“It’ll totally work!” Nikaido says, shoving at Senga. “Whose side are you on, anyways?”  
  
Senga just hums vaguely in reply as he pats her on the head and stands up before reaching out a hand to her. “Come on. It’s time to go before Gocchi comes looking for us.”  
  
Nikaido grabs his hand and hoists herself up onto her feet. “My arms are still sore from all of those handstands she made us hold last time,” she whines and Senga laughs, nudging her out of the dressing room and into the rehearsal room.  
  
*******  
  
Senga’s not surprised when Nikaido doesn’t get off the train at her stop. It’s been months since they’ve started going out, close to a year if Senga’s counting, and recently she’s made it a habit to go home with him on days like this. She doesn’t have work the next morning and they’re both heading to the studio in the afternoon.  
  
The summer heat has died down and it’s starting to get chilly at night. “Fuck, why is it so cold?” Nikaido complains.  
  
“It’s not really that cold, Nika. Don’t you have a jacket or something?” Senga asks, radiating enough heat of his own that it hasn’t gotten cold enough for him to be carrying one either.  
  
“It wasn’t cold earlier!” she says before taking off down the street. “Race you there!” she yells back at him.  
  
“Nika, wait! That’s not fair!” he laughs, stumbling over his own feet as he tries to go after her.  
  
It’s not far to Senga’s apartment and Nikaido makes it up the stairs to the front of the door within a few minutes. “I win!” she grins, holding a peace sign out towards Senga who isn’t far behind.  
  
“You cheated!” Senga pants, opening his front door to let her in.  
  
“Isn’t there a saying that goes, ‘the end justifies the mean’?” Nikaido asks. “I won in the end, so it was okay to be mean!”  
  
“Nika, I don’t think that’s what it means,” Senga laughs.  
  
“Whatever. It’s probably close enough,” Nikaido shrugs, putting her bag down and flopping onto the couch. “Anyway, I won, so you get to fill the tub.”  
  
Senga bites his lip and keeps himself from mentioning that filling the tub isn’t really a punishment because he always does it anyways. After turning on the water, Senga tugs his shirt off and uses it to wipe the sweat dripping off of his face from the run before tossing it into the laundry and heading back to the living room.  
  
Nikaido’s wig is now sitting on the coffee table. Nikaido herself is sitting back with her feet up on the seat and shaking out her long hair. Senga leans over the back of the couch and wraps arms around her shoulders, burying his nose in her hair. He smiles when Nikaido says nothing and just grabs onto his forearm.  
  
“Your hair stinks,” he teases.  
  
“Shut up! It’s not like you smell like roses either!” she complains, shrugging him off as he laughs at her. “Sticky...”  
  
“That’s what the bath is for! Come on,” he says, nudging her to get off the couch.  
  
Senga has just unzipped his pants when Nikaido grabs his arm and shoves him against the bathroom door.  
  
Nikaido presses up against him and runs hands up the sides of his bare torso. “Jerk...” she whispers before crushing their lips together.  
  
Senga lets her do what she wants for a bit, bringing a hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair. When her hands start to roam further down, he tugs her back by her hair. “Bath first,” he growls.  
  
The tension between them is broken when Nikaido takes a step away from Senga and his pants fall right to the ground, sending them into fits of laughter.  
  
They quickly get undressed and jump into the shower, wanting to be able to relax in the tub as soon as possible. They manage to keep their hands to themselves, except when Nikaido insists that Senga be a “good boyfriend” and wash her hair, and Senga finally sinks down into the warm water of the tub. Nikaido gets in right after and leans back against him as Senga wraps his arms around her in a way that isn’t sexual at all despite both of them being completely naked.  
  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, until Nikaido’s breathing evens out to the point where Senga thinks she’s fallen asleep.  
  
“Anything interesting on the blogs today?” Nikaido asks suddenly, startling Senga.  
  
“Blogs?” he repeats confusedly.  
  
Nikaido twists in Senga’s arms to look back at him enough so that he can see her unimpressed face. “You said you were looking at fan blogs today.”  
  
“Oh, right. Just the usual,” he shrugs. “They’re still calling you, ‘little angel.’”  
  
Nikaido scrunches up her nose in distaste. “Ewww... Fans are batshit.”  
  
“That’s for sure,” Senga replies. “If only they knew how much their little Takako loves to play pranks on people,” he grins.  
  
“I can’t help that being the ultimate prankster isn’t the right image for a beautiful, young idol,” Nikaido rolls her eyes.  
  
“‘The right image,’ huh? What about having a cool, young boyfriend? Is that the ‘right image’?” he asks jokingly.  
  
“Sure, but since I’m stuck with you...” she teases and yelps when Senga digs fingers into her sides.  
  
“So are you just planning to hide me from your fans forever?” he says, half serious. It’s something that’s been on his mind lately. He hates feeling like they have to hide, even if he knows it’s mostly for his own sake.  
  
“Not forever...” Nikaido says vaguely. The grip around her waist tightens, neither of them saying anything more about the subject.  
  
Senga kisses her on the cheek and Nikaido twists in his arms to capture his lips. Nikaido starts to kiss him a little harder and Senga knows she’s trying to distract him. He lets her. When Nikaido starts fidgeting and gasping a little into his mouth, Senga loosens the grip on her waist and trails fingers down her arm to where she’s started to finger herself.  
  
His eyes go dark as he wraps a hand around Nikaido’s wrist and yanks her fingers out. “Bed,” he growls. Senga pushes Nikaido forward enough to get out of the tub first, leaving her sitting in the water by herself.  
  
Nikaido splashes water at Senga, making the floor all wet before getting out, grabbing her towel off of the rack, and running straight to the bedroom.  
  
“Nika, you’re all wet...” Senga complains.  
  
“How would you know?” Nikaido calls back. “It’s not like it’s ever bothered you before,” she teases and Senga groans.  
  
Senga doesn’t really have any desire to catch a cold, so he dries himself off quickly before heading to his room. He can’t say he’s surprised when he finds Nikaido lying on his bed and picking up where she left off.  
  
He crawls into bed and lies on his side next to her. “The bed’s all wet,” he whines half-heartedly. He traces patterns on her stomach before sliding his hand down to grab her thigh. “Let me see.”  
  
“Why don’t you help instead?” she asks, spreading her legs wider anyway.  
  
“But you’re doing such a good job,” Senga grins. He brushes Nikaido’s hair out of the way and leans in to suck at her earlobe. “Add another finger,” he whispers huskily into her ear before starting to kiss his way down her neck.  
  
Senga lets his hands roam over her body, avoiding all of her sensitive spots while he latches his mouth onto the side of Nikaido’s breast and sucks.  
  
“No marks,” Nikaido reminds, using her free hand to nudge at him.  
  
Senga just bites down a little before pulling off and licking at the bright red spot he left behind.  
  
Nikaido raises her head to check the spot. “You jerk... I just said no marks,” she complains.  
  
Senga grins and brings his face closer to hers. “No one else will be looking at your boobs anyways.”  
  
Nikaido retaliates by headbutting Senga, and the two of them groan in pain.  
  
Senga quickly rolls on a condom and pulls Nikaido up so that she’s straddling him.  
  
Nikaido is still rubbing at her forehead and has to pull her fingers out of herself to keep from over-balancing and places her hands on Senga’s chest. She meets Senga’s dark eyes and her breath catches. She licks her lips and reaches for his cock to line him up with her entrance.  
  
“Fuck...” she says as she starts to slide down onto his length.  
  
“Almost,” Senga teases and Nikaido’s glare only lasts a moment before she bottoms out. She throws her head back as she feels him deep inside of her.  
  
Senga reaches up to squeeze her breasts and finally take her nipples between his fingers. He tugs and Nikaido jerks in his lap.  
  
“Hurry up and start thrusting already,” Nikaido demands, running hands along the crevices of Senga’s abs that flex as she rocks back and forth.  
  
“You’re the one on top, Nika,” Senga frowns.  
  
Nikaido starts to rock back and forth a little more seriously. “I’m not the one who can’t get off this way,” she grins, dropping a hand between her own legs to play with her clit.  
  
Senga groans as Nikaido tightens around his cock.  
  
“Don’t get left behind now,” Nikaido gasps and that’s all Senga needs to plant his feet and start thrusting.  
  
Nikaido cries out and drops forward, needing both hands to hold herself above Senga.  
  
Senga releases Nikaido’s breasts and replaces Nikaido’s hand between her legs while using his free hand to grab onto her waist and hold her steady as he slams up into her.  
  
Nikaido leans down and presses her lips against Senga’s, licking at his lips and gasping into his mouth more than kissing him. “Almost...” Nikaido mumbles against his lips and Senga picks up the pace.  
  
Senga thrusts in roughly a couple more time before he’s pushing through the resistance, Nikaido dropping her forehead to rest on Senga’s shoulder as she cries out again, louder this time.  
  
Senga doesn’t slow down, even after Nikaido’s body has relaxed a little, sending her body into a fit of aftershock. “Just a little more...” he whispers and now Nikaido is whimpering into his ear. With one last thrust, he comes deep inside of her.  
  
They lie together, trying to catch their breaths until, out of nowhere, Nikaido mumbles, “I’ll think about it.”  
  
“What?” Senga asks, brain still foggy from sex.  
  
“Telling everyone,” she says, rolling off of Senga to lie next to him, causing him to groan as he slips out of her. “You know, about us.”  
  
Senga smiles and rolls onto his side to cling onto her until Nikaido tells him to at least take the condom off first.  
  
*******  
  
“Is this your doing??” demands a furious Fujigaya, shoving his phone in their faces as soon as they walk through the studio door the next day.  
  
Nikaido grabs the phone out of his hand and stares at it. “What kind of question is that? This message is from Kitamitsu!”  
  
Senga starts to read the conversation on the screen over Nikaido’s shoulder and reaches out to scroll down. “Nika,” Senga snickers.  
  
“What?” she asks before Senga motions for her to read the conversation.  
  
  
 _Fat Ass:_  
“Still coming over tonight? I really want you to make me feel full right now. ;)”  
  
Me:  
“What are you talking about?? I never agreed to feed your fat ass. >=[“  
  
Fat Ass:  
“A little rough today, aren’t we? ♥ That’s kinky, but I'd rather you shove your fingers deep in my pussy first. Still at home? Send me a picture of your boobs before you leave. I need something to hold me over until you get here ♥♥♥”  
  
  
The next couple of messages are full of Kitayama throwing hearts at Fujigaya while he sends back a whole bunch of angry faces, including a picture of his own angry face with the message, “I’M NOT TOTTSU, YOU ASS!!!!”  
  
Senga and Nikaido are practically rolling on the ground by now, and Fujigaya snatches his phone back. “I hate you all!” he declares, stomping away.  
  
“That worked better than I thought it would!” Nikaido says, still laughing.  
  
“Your prank wasn’t exactly a success, Nika. Kitamitsu obviously knew she was talking to Taipi. There’s no way she talks to Tottsu like that! I think Kitamitsu just successfully pranked Taipi,” Senga laughs.  
  
“Meh,” Nikaido pouts for only a second before she’s grinning again. “What prank? I’m a little angel, remember?”  
  
“Little angel, my ass.”


End file.
